1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reinforcing a door of a motor vehicle which more efficiently transfers impact energy to the vehicle frame.
2. Discussion
Structural reinforcements are commonly employed within motor vehicle doors to provide an increased level of protection against intrusion into the passenger compartment during a side impact collision. Such structural reinforcements are commonly referred to as "intrusion beams". Common forms of known intrusion beams range from tubular members which horizontally extend between inner and outer panels of a vehicle door to metal stampings welded to the frame of the door.
One specific structural reinforcement for a vehicle door is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,930 to Stedman. This patent describes a structural reinforcement having an energy absorbing tubular bar supported by first and second brackets. The tubular bar extends substantially across a length of the vehicle door approximately parallel to a lower edge of the door. The tubular bar has a first end and a second end and a longitudinal axis passing through the first and second ends. The first bracket retains the first end of the tubular bar such that there is a predetermined amount of rotational float between the first bracket and the first end of the bar. The second bracket has a seat portion receiving and affixed to the second end of the bar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,930 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
While the arrangement shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,930 and many other prior known arrangements have proven to be commercially acceptable for their intended applications, they are all subject to improvement. In this regard, it is desirable to improve side impact energy management by transferring the impact energy more effectively from a structural reinforcing member to a vehicle frame through one or more door hinges.